Toby Williams
|job = patient |died = Emergency department, Holby City Hospital, Holby, UK }}Toby Williams (30 August 2003 - 18 May 2019) was a male resident of Holby. Biography Early life and cancer diagnosis At some point, Toby's father suffered and died in hospital. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 35) When Toby was six years old, his mother Jackie noticed that he had an interest in boys. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 32) In August 2013, on his 10th birthday, Toby began to show signs of myelodysplastic syndrome and attended his first chemotherapy session. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 29) Death In March 2019, Toby and his friend Cassie went to a disused train carriage workshop and played a game of truth or dare. After they both jumped between two carriages, Toby lost his footing and fell onto the platform below and sustained a cut to his leg. He shrugged it off, but Cassie later called for an ambulance when it began to bleed profusely. Toby was taken to Holby City Hospital's emergency department where he was treated by paediatric registrar Will Noble who soon found out about his MDS. When Toby's test results came back, Will insisted on calling his mother before he could discuss his diagnosis, but Toby figured out that he had developed leukaemia. He opened up to Cassie about his illness, and she helped Will convince him to call his mother. Jackie soon arrived and tried to take control of her son's treatment, but Toby told her that he wanted to do it his way and encouraged her to go home to take care of his brothers. As Will took Toby to the hospital lift so he could attend a chemotherapy session, Will promised to visit him at the end of his shift. However, he forgot and rushed to the wards. To Will's dismay, Toby's session had just finished, and he wanted to spend some time alone. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 29) In April, Toby was admitted to the ED with a fever. Will insisted on treating him, but he resented him for failing to visit him during his chemotherapy session and asked for another doctor, prompting Archie Hudson to take over. When she asked him to lift up his shirt, Toby was hesitant, but he eventually gave in and revealed that he had an infected nipple piercing. Archie subsequently contacted haematology about Toby's case, and they believed that his condition was terminal. After informing Will of the bad news, he broke the news to him and Jackie, but the latter refused to believe that her son was dying and started suggesting alternative methods of treatment, including clinical trials and holistic medicine. Once Jackie left the cubicle to get a drink, Will removed the piercing. Toby told him that he had not forgiven him, but Will promised that he was there for him. When Will asked him why he was taking the news so well, Toby asked to change the subject, prompting Will to ask what else was on his "rebel list". On it, Toby expressed his desire to go to the school prom later that day, but Will told him that he could not attend in his condition. Toby told Jackie that he did not want any more treatment, and he asked Will if he still had his list, but he had lost it. He promptly began making notes as Toby detailed what we wanted to Jackie. Later that day, Will gave Toby a bowtie and started playing music from his phone. After Will thumped the door, to Toby's delight, his friends from school burst in wearing their prom attire; Will had been organising a surprise party for him. After the party ended, Toby hugged Will and asked him to help him die once his pain became unbearable. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 32) On 18 May, Toby collapsed at home, and he was taken to the ED for treatment. When he was informed that he was suffering from an infection, he reminded Will about their agreement, but Will insisted on investigating his symptoms first. Later, registrar Archie Hudson informed Toby that he had internal pulmonary haemorrhaging and was showing signs of sepsis, and Will claimed that it was highly unlikely that he would recover. Jackie asked them about alternative treatments, but Toby insisted that he did not want any more. : Series 33, Episode 35)]] Regardless, in the relatives' room, Jackie told Will that she wanted to overrule Toby. In HDC, Will apprised Toby of Jackie's decision. Toby asserted that he had promised to help him die, but Will maintained that he made no such agreement. Shortly after, Toby tried to get out of bed and deliberately caused a fall. Jackie found him seizing and called for help. Once Toby was stabilised, Will urged Jackie to consider whether or not continuing treatment was in Toby's best interests, and she finally decided to terminate his treatment. She comforted Toby as Will administered him pain relief, and he died later that day. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 35) Behind the scenes Harry Gilby portrayed Toby on Casualty for three episodes between March and May 2019. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters